The One Who Changed Me
by skxnnxluxe
Summary: Gray. The boy who changed Claire. The only boy who was in Claire's life, but why did he have to leave? - A VERY LONG ONESHOT - 4,690 words


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

AN: This will be written in Claire's point of view, it's like she's writing in a diary by the way. And will be a very LONG one shot.

ONESHOT 

The One Who Changed Me

Him. The boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes that caused sadness and at the same time happiness for me. It was around the last days of Winter, it was sixteen when I met him. We started as strangers, meeting in a park.

As usual I was eating my favourite candy while reading a book. The strawberry pink ones were my favourite. A blonde haired boy sat next to me, huffing and puffing, finally, he sighed, while I thought-"Who plays sport at Winter?"

I looked at him intrigued. He was wearing basketball clothing, red and black. The shirt had the number 01 at the back and the word GRAY underneath the number. He wiped his sweat with his own arms.

"Damn it. Where's my towel?" he muttered. He got up and looked around for his lost towel.

I covered my face with the book I was holding and giggled a little. Hopefully, he didn't notice that I was laughing at his cute face. I put the book down and saw him looking at me.

"D-do you have my towel?" he asked me.

A smile spread across my face and I laughed. "No, but I'll help you find it."

We looked for his towel all over the park. And finally we found it.

"Yes! I found my lucky towel!"

I stifled a laugh. "Lucky towel?"

He sighed as he looked at me. "Yes, I know! Pretty childish for a seventeen year old. Still having a lucky towel and all…"

I shook my head. "N-no! I think it's pretty cute! I-I mean, like, cute in a kid way! Like… So you're seventeen?"

He laughed. "Yeah, seventeen. You?"

"Sixteen, turning seventeen in six weeks." I smiled.

"Nice."

"So… how long have you had your towel?" I grinned.

The day I met him at the park was a week ago. But, I met him again, at a café this time. I'm happy to say this – he saw me first. He sat down and talked to me. I quietly listened. He made me laugh and I made him laugh. Now that I realise it, times with him are the most fun times I have.

"I have bad news." He said.

"What?"

He cupped his face and sighed. It seemed serious. "I… Lost my lucky towel."

A sudden outburst of laughter filled the whole café. People looked at me, but I couldn't care less. It was the first time I had laughed so hard, since I was a kid.

"Claire! Claire! Calm down!"

I continued laughing. People started to leave the café but I still continued to laugh. Suddenly, Gray covered my mouth with his hands and dragged me out of the café.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hahahahh! Sorry sorry, but gimme a break! It's the first time I've laughed like that in eight years!" I smiled.

He smiled back. "Fine… But that was mean! I lost my towel and you laugh at me!"

I laughed again. "Sorry sorry! Want me to help you find it again?" I offered.

"Nah… I think I can live without it." He smiled. A ring came from his pocket. "Oh sorry, got a call."  
>I nodded at him and smiled, signalling for him that it's okay to take the call. When he took the call, I took a good look at him. At least a foot taller than me. Blonde hair, just like mine, blue eyes too. Good looking.<p>

That day was the first time that I thought he was good looking. I was pretty shocked when I thought of that. But it was true. I thought my friend was good looking. Everyone's good looking anyways, so what's the difference?

He stopped talking on the phone and turned to me. "Sorry C. Gotta jet, my friend lost his car keys."

"C?"

"Yeah, cause you know, the first letter of your name is C so yeah… unless you don't want me to call you that…"

I smiled. "It's fine. Well, if you ever need help to find your lucky towel give me a call!"

I walked away. But I felt emptiness inside of me… Why?

"CLAIRE!"

I turned around and saw him jogging, trying to catch up to me.

I laughed. "Yes?"

"Geez, you're a fast walker!"

I laughed. "Well, yeah?"

"What's your number?"  
>I remembered what I said to him a few minutes ago. 'If you ever need help to find your lucky towel <em>give me a call<em>.'

"Oh right!" I took out my cell phone and we swapped phones. I dialled my number in his and he dialled his in mine.

"Well, see ya around C! It even rhymes you… See." He laughed.

"Lame!"

I smiled as we walked in our separate directions. Shortly, my phone rang.

_**Message from Gray-a super awesome person!**_ Claire laughed at the name that he put and continued reading the message. _**First you laughed at me when I lost my lucky towel. And now you call me lame! Meanie! :( **_

I walked away that day smiling to myself.

Soon, texting him and calling him became normal. It was awkward for me at first because… well, it was just awkward. But the awkwardness left and talking and meeting up was something we did almost every day. Midnight talks became normal too. He would call me at one in the morning and we'd laugh until we felt sleepy. I'd sleep when he slept, and he slept the same time I slept. It felt sweet when he told me that he wanted to be the last person I talked to before he went to sleep. My heart jumped a bit.

"Gray… there's a moth in my room!"

"Geez Claire, you're sixteen and you're still scared of moths?" he laughed.

"Well, at least I don't have a lucky towel!"

He laughed. "I told you that I didn't need it any more remember? So that makes me more mature than you!"

"Geez! Who cares about maturity! I'm seventeen in a few weeks!"

"Well… I'm eighteen next year!"

"So am I!"

"Where is this going?" he asked.

I laughed. "I really don't know. It's all your fault! Saying random things!"

"Well I-"

"Gray? Hello? Graaaayy? Yo?" I sighed. "What happened?"

My phone vibrated.

_**Sorry, my phone ran out credit. Good thing I got unlimited text. :)**_

Claire laughed and texted back-_**Sorry that you wasted your phone credit on me. I'll pay you back? :]**_

He texted- _**Nah man it's cool. The first two hours of Monday was great, I had fun talking to you :***_

I examined the text. What's that :* face? Isn't that a kiss face? Does that mean that he just kissed me through the phone? I put my phone down and said good night to him. I must be reading too much into things.

Months passed, our relationship as friends strengthened. We saw each other almost every day. Visiting places together was our normal hobby too. If you didn't know us, you'd think we were dating, but we aren't. But today, I never knew that there was something in store for me on that day. It was Spring the twelfth. The month of my birthday and hay fever. He acted weird on that day. He fidgeted and move around a lot, he was also sweating alot.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all.. AT ALL!" he sang.

I sensed that something was wrong. It was clearly obvious.

I rolled my eyes at him. "There's something wrong. Tell me."

"Wha-what- whadda ya mean? Haha!" he avoided eye contact.

"Gray!"

"Sorry sorry but you just have to wait for a few more minutes! And and put this over your eyes!"

He blindfolded me with a towel. I cringed at the wetness. It was filled with sweat.

"Ughh Gray! Your sweat is on this towel and you use it to cover my eyes!"

"Sorry sorry but—OH! Ready? Ready! Man I'm excited!"

I coughed. "Yeah I can tell."

He dragged me somewhere. We were going up stairs then going down. It was confusing. But soon, we stopped walking. As he removed the blind fold, I opened my eyes to a beautiful sunset scenery. We were at the top of my apartment building, he set up a table for two and even cooked for me.

My eyes watered. "G-gray this is…"

"Wh-why are you crying? Is it that bad? Is the sun shining too bright on your eyes?"

"N-no, it's too… Sweet!"

I hugged him. I guess he felt tense because when my arms wrapped around him he became stiff all of a sudden. But a few seconds after he relaxed and hugged me back. He led me to the table, pulled the chair out for me as I sat down and he sat across me.

I smiled at him. "Cute."

"H-huh?"

I blushed."U-uhm.. nothing, I just said that you looked cute…"

His eyes widened. "O-oh… well you look pretty…"

I laughed. "Gray, I'm swearing dried up sweat, how am I supposed to look pretty?"

He rolled his eyes. "Geez you look pretty all the time, stop complaining!"

When he realised what he just said he blushed, looked away and covered his face with his cap. While I, on the other hand laughed at the cuteness.

"Hey," I said looking at him straight in the eye. "you look good most of the time too."

He looked away, but I could see that small smile on his lips.

"While sometimes, you look just like an idiot." I added.

He rolled his eyes.

We continued to talk. We shared even more stories of each other and we continued to grow closer. Night came and the sun has finally set. Gray became even more nervous than before. I rolled my eyes and held his hand.

"You okay?" I asked.

He coughed and mumbled.

"Look, I'm trying to help you here, if you don't want to tell me anything you can jus—"

He interrupted me. "Will you go out with me?"

It seemed like time stopped. He looked at me straight forwardly and I stared back blankly at him. I was surprised, I never saw this coming, but then again, a part of me knew that he was going to ask me. I didn't know what to do. If I say yes, I might be ruining our friendship, but he might actually be my other half, the one I'll get married to. And if I say no, I might hurt his feelings, but we'll still keep our friendship. I thought about it, if I say no… We WILL lose our friendship.

I took a sharp breath and finally answered. "Yes."

We dated for almost seven and a quarter of years, pretty long huh? The eight years that I spent with him were the most exciting and fun years that I have every spent. It seemed like every year that passed by, our relationship was getting stronger and stronger, we were getting closer with each other each time. But after those eight years, I was wrong.

Year 1

Our first official year together. The first year that we were together was full of nervousness. I was right too; our relationship as friends was long gone. I somehow felt uncomfortable when I was with him. But at the same time I felt closer to him. He stayed calm most of the time though. There were times when he was naturally sweet, and there were times that he tried hard. I found it cute when he was trying hard.

"I miss you." He said through the phone.

I blushed. It was a good thing he wasn't there or else he would tease me again. "Stop that. I know that you're just joking! You should only say that when you really miss someone."

He sighed, I could picture him rolling his eyes. "I do miss you though. Why don't you believe me?"

"Well… It's very hard to believe okay… Plus I get embarrassed when you say stuff like that…"

He chuckled. "You're cute."

"Tsk! I am not!"

Our conversations usually lasted from ten pm to one am. Although we didn't live together, we tried our best to talk to each other all the time. We grew closer from then on, he was usually the first one to call me at night, sometimes even work hours. He was sweet, but the sweetness that he had didn't stay.

Year 2

It was our second year together, we decided to have an official anniversary. We didn't have 'monthsaries' like my other friends did because we thought that we would be spending too much money on each other. Plus, gifts doesn't really matter, as long as I'm with him.

The first anniversary that we had was the best anniversary. He expressed his love for me too much that I could practically feel it. It was Spring the twelfth, my birthday and the day of our anniversary.

"I love you." He said.

"Gray, you've said that how many times? One thousand four hundred and fifty?"

"Well, I don't want you to forget!"

"Trust me Gray, I won't."  
>"You haven't even said it yet!"<p>

I blushed. "I … love you too… Okay? Happy?"

He laughed, "Yeah… I love you more though…"

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I have some things planned."

I could hear him smiling through the phone. "Are you smiling?"

"Maybe…" he sang.

"Well can you hear me roll my eyes?"

He laughed. "Yea… Hey look outside your window right now."

"Why?"

"Just look!"

I stepped in my room and looked outside. There was a blimp, across it the words – I love you Claire! Was written across the airship. My eyes had gotten teary, I quickly grabbed my camera and took a quick picture. Gray was in the blimp waving his arms like an idiot with roses. When the blimp had gotten near my apartment, I could see Gray clearer.

"Jump Claire!" he yelled as he spread his arms out.

"Are freaking crazy? I'm on the fourth floor and you ask me to jump? Do you want to kill me?"

"No! Of course not! But you have to trust me!" He spread his arms wide. "On the count of three you'll jump okay?"

I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe that I was going to actually jump. The things I do for him.

"One. Two."

I braced myself, closed my eyes and jumped. I fell on top of something, it felt like a person. When I opened my eyes, I was right, I fell on Gray.

He looked at me smiling. "Told ya that you were going to live."

I Sighed happily and punched his chest. "I nearly died!"

"But you didn't! Besides, I put the blimp as close to your apartment as possible."

Those were one of the memorable days of our relationship. I felt like I could marry him, but I guess I was wrong.

Year 3

Our third year, was the year that I had my first kiss. Yes, I was twenty years old and I hadn't had my first kiss yet, I was saving it for my special other half okay? I t was his birthday this time, Winter the 6th. I didn't know what to do for him. He planned special days just for me and I had nothing for him! Then I thought of something…

"It's cold." I said through the phone.

"Need a hug?" he said, I could practically hear him smirk through the phone.

"Yeah." I caught him off guard. He expected me to blush and say no, but I decided to give up and say yes. "Too bad you're all the way over there…"

He coughed. "Ye-yeah…"

"It's nearly your birthday soon… What do you want?"

"I want you." He said.

"I'm serious, what do you want?"

"I'm serious I want you."  
>I sighed. "I meant like a thing or something."<br>"Nothing, I just want you."  
>"Graaay!" I whined. "It's not fair that you give me all these great stuff and I get you nothing! I have to at least get you something!"<p>

That was my plan. To pretend I didn't have anything for him, but a surprise was already waiting for him outside his house.

"You really don't have to get me anything Claire."

"Just wait."

I took Gray's surprise and pushed it in his garage. He'll never suspect it.

"Claire where are you? It's like you're outside."

"I'm not, don't worry."

I took the key Gray gave me to his house and carefully opened his back door. I snuck through the house and made his way to the bedroom.

Plan #1 – Make noises so Gray would be intrigued.

I walked around the house intentionally dropping small objects on the floor.

"Claire?"

"Yea?"

"I can hear noises downstairs."

I laughed quietly. "Might be a murderer!"

"Shut up, it is not."  
>"Scared?"<p>

"No."

Plan #2 – Slam doors.

I slammed his kitchen door.

"Claire?"

"Mhm?"

"I heard a door slam." His voice was getting panicky.

"A ghost Gray, a ghost!"

"Stop it!" he said in a small voice. "I'm kinda getting scared. You know what I'm gonna go downstairs and check it out."

Plan #3 – While Gray goes downstairs sneak in his bedroom.

I heard footsteps descending down the stairs. I quickly hid behind the sofa, I saw him grab an umbrella and walk his way carefully to the kitchen and bathroom. Slowly, I made my way up his bedroom and hid behind the door.

"Claire? You still there?"

I decided to end the call to give him more of a spooky feeling.

"Claire? Clairee?" I heard his voice, he was jogging up the stairs.

He reached his room, I slowly hid myself behind the door. He stepped in the room and called my phone again, luckily, my phone was on silent. I reached my hand out and covered his eyes.

"Did I scare you?" I asked cheekily.

He removed my hands from his eyes with force. "Are you crazy woman? You scared me half to death!"  
>I laughed. "Well, I'm the first person to say… Happy birthday!" I hugged him. "Many more years for you and me!"<p>

He hugged me back tighter and laughed. "Thanks Claire. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. "I love you too… Now come! I gotta show you your present!"

"Huh? I thought this was already my present.."

"Whut? No way! You deserve more than this!"

I led him downstairs and opened his garage. A red convertible appeared.

"Claire?"  
>I smiled at him. "Mmm? Am I the best girlfriend or what?"<p>

He kissed me. "You're the best girlfriend and my only girlfriend."

Those thoughts stayed in my head. Only girlfriend huh? Who knew that what he said was a lie.

Year 4

It was the year where we had a vacation in the island of Happiness. It was a year where we spent all the days together, 24/7, from morning to night, dawn to dusk. Every single second on that year, we spent together. It was the most memorable year we had together. The year where we had the most photos together. I kept those photos. The box was overfilled with those photos that we took together. Why don't I just throw it away? To be honest, I don't really know why.

I played a trick on Gray on Autumn fifth. Well… I tried to play a trick on him.

"Gray! Delete that photo!" I yelled across the room.

"Why?" he whined. "You look so cute!"

"I was drooling! How can I be cute when I'm drooling? It's disgusting! Delete it right now!"

"Well to others it may be disgusting but to me it looks cute!"

I blushed. "N-no!"

He mimicked me. "Y-yes!"

I turned away from him. "Hmph!"

He laughed. "Are you gonna cry?"

"I am going to i-g-nore you." I said in a monotone voice.

HE laughed even more. "Naww… I don't like being ignored."

"Hmph!" I walked out of the house and walked around town.

"Hey Claire!" a voice from behind said.

"Oh, hey Mark!"

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good… Hey uhm, can you help me play a trick on Gray?"

"Like a prank? Sure! I love playing tricks on people!"

"Well, I haven't really gotten an idea of what I should play on him.. What do you think?"

"I think… Since he's quiet-ish and quite reserved… You should make him… Angry? And surprise him? Actually I don't know…"

"Hmm… Maybe I can pretend that I really am mad at him and I've gone missing!"

"Yeah!"

"The both of you can quit planning things. I'm right here."

"Naww, you ruin everything!" Mark cried.

I looked at him weirdly. 'What a kid.' I thought.

Gray laughed. "Sorry Mark but, only I'm allowed to play tricks with her." He said putting his arms around me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure…"

And he did. He played a trick on me. I thought that our relationship would last forever, as he said but it didn't. He tricked me into thinking that he was the best guy I could ever have. But I guess I was wrong.

Year 5

We were picked for a game show. A game show that involved partnership and parenting. What kind of game show was that? I really don't know. But that was the highlight of the whole year. The game show we were in lasted for half a year, there as quite a lot of contestants. Honestly, I never thought that we would win.

"How well do you know your partner!" the host announced.

"Very well!" I answered.

"Well we shall soon prove that!"

The game show started. Lights flashed and music played. This was the last round of the whole show. If we won this we would win brand new seeds and five hundred thousand gold.

"Okay! Claire, what is Gray's favourite colour?"

"Ah! Easy! Grey!"

"That is… Correct!"

"Gray, what is Claire's favourite colour?" he asked.

"Claire?" he laughed. "Get it cause, she said my name and yeah…Okay, her favourite colour is… Blue?"

"That is wrong!"

"What?"

I was surprised. He didn't know my favourite colour and yet I have told him more than five hundred times.

"It's okay." I smiled, lying. "I've never actually told you before anyway!"

He smiled back. He didn't know that I was hurt. It was such a simple question! How could he not get it right? I looked away and breathed out.

'It's only one question, we can win this. He'll get other questions right.'

Oh how wrong I was. Every time, it was his turn to answer the question, he would get it wrong. At first I could take it but when the question- "When is Claire's birthday?" came up, answered- "Yourspace reminds me. Hahaha!" I couldn't take it anymore. I marched out of the stage and walked in the girl's bathroom. I stood in there for a few minutes and got my 'cool' back.

"Claire? You alright?" Gray asked as soon as I came out.

I forced a smile. "Yeah."

In the end we didn't win the competition. We got half of it right, I was the one who got it all right. The only question he got right was what the colour of my eyes were without him looking at my eyes. Of course he paused for a while before he answered. I should have known our relationship wouldn't last.

Year 6

It was the first time we had a fight. It was about something so simple but yet I couldn't keep it in. Yes. I still talked about how he didn't get anything right in the game show. Most of you would tell me to move on because it was just a simple problem. But to me, it mattered.

"You didn't even get anything right when we were in the game show last year!" I yelled at him.

"Claire! That was LAST year! Get over it already!" he yelled throwing his ball at the ground.  
>"How can you not know ANYTHING about me? Not even my favourite colour!"<p>

"You never told me!"

"I TOLD you MILLIONS of times!"

"We've only been dating for six years!"

"And I know at least fifty facts about you!"

"No you don't."  
>"Yes I do. I answered all of it when we were in the game show!"<p>

"You know what Claire? This is stupid?"

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid?"

"No. I said THIS is stupid not YOU'RE stupid."

"So you mean that this whole relationship is stupid?"

He left. He didn't even bid a good bye. He just left straight away. He didn't come back until I looked for him. He said that he 'missed me'. Sometimes I really wonder if he really missed me.

Year 7

This was our last official year together. The beginning of the year was fun, but when it hit Summer 10th everything went downhill. We argued more and we only saw each other once a week. When our anniversary came he only called. He never came to see me anymore. I started to worry. What was happening to our relationship? He never texted me first anymore, I was the one who started the conversations with him. Our usual midnight talks stopped, he said that he wanted to sleep early because he was 'tired'. At first I believed him, but when I saw him in the park, at twelve in the morning, I called him. He said he was tired. He lied.

I was too confused. Is our relationship over? Or are we still together? Soon we didn't meet anymore, we never saw each other in the café anymore, we never met in the park anymore. And we didn't text nor call anymore. I knew that our relationship was over, without even a single good bye. The only memories I have of him are our pictures and what's left in my mind. He was my first boyfriend, and probably my last. If love hurts this much then I don't want to love ever again. I might be selfish right now, only thinking about myself but this is the way I really want to go.

3 years later

I was twenty seven years old now and I sat on the same bench where I met him. I was a different person now, I've moved on, I don't like him anymore… That's what I told myself. I knew it wasn't true. All these lies that I keep telling myself, I can't live without him. He affected my life so much that it hurts when I look at our old pictures. But anyway, as long as I don't see him I'm fine. But, the boy who changed my life was him. I was not the same me anymore, I'm much more confident, I feel more sociable and I broke out of my 'shell'. I gotta give credit to him though.

A towel dropped next to me. Startled, I jumped a few centimetres to the other side.

"Sorry miss!" a voice said.

I looked at the towel. It looked very familiar; I knew whose it was. I looked behind me, a little boy was there. Blonde hair, blue eyes… Reassembled Gray.

"Crimson! I told you not to throw my towel around! That was my lucky towel when I was young!"

I looked up. "Gray?"

"Claire?"

"How ya been? Long-time no see huh?"

I coughed small laugh. "Yeah…"

A girl with long black hair and glasses came and hugged Gray.

"Oh hey Mary! Meet Claire… My erm, ex-girlfriend." He smiled awkwardly.

"Claire, meet Mary… My wife."

AN: Dang, was it good? Personally, I thought it could have been sadder. But you know, it's my first sad oneshot so yeah… Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I haven't updated a lot, been busy with exams -.- Anyways Hope you guys stay safe and healthy!


End file.
